Finding Hina
by FabulousGhirahim
Summary: Yukito Valliere lost his sister several years ago. He's been looking for her for several years. Little does he know that his long lost twin is also looking for him, arriving to him in the most unusual of ways!
1. Chapter 1, Looking

Finding Hina, chapter one

Yukito, Hina's brother's POV

It's been several years since my dear sister went missing. I wonder if shes still alive, and if she is, where she is. I sighed as I watched the clock on the classroom's wall, the minutes ticking by feeling like hours. "Valliere-san? Valliere-san? Did you hear me?" a voice echoes in my head, ringing in my ears and awakening me from my trial of thought. . . ." I looked up at the blonde-haired girl.

Miku Hatune and I have been friends for ages, even before oneechan disappeared. Miku was a decent looking girl, long blonde hair down to her hips, often tied up in to twintails. She had the deepest grey eyes I've ever seen, and they seem to tell a story.

A story worth telling.

I heard her calling again, and stood up quietly, grabbing my ripped, yet still intact bag. Miku, her twintails bouncing, raced infront of me to join her shy friend Yumi. The black-haired girl looked up at me from her book, blushing slightly from embarrassment. "K-Konnichiwa, Yukito-san!" she said cheerfully, stuttering a bit. I bowed low, still silent.

Yumi mumbled a bit to Miku, and I catched what she said. "Why doesn't he talk?" I haven't talked since Hina left. Heck, even if I tried to talk these days, my voice might come out cracked and hoarse as someone with a cold!

As I'm walking with the two chatting friends, Im thinking of the item I found in mother's stash of old stuff she doesn't need anymore. I found a small green shell, about the size of a quarter of my palm, with tiny light green wings on the side of it.

Inside, was a magnicent green pearl, the exact colour Hina always loved. I decided I could place with on her memorial maybe, as a reminder of how she was such a good singer when she was still with me.

Hina's POV

Via Somewhere far away

Once again, I was on the run, being chased by some guards, because I stole bread; Again. People around this place are really strange. I cant wait till I find the borderline to cross over into my hometown again!

This is why I hate maps.

I fell in a delivery truck several years ago, when I was 7. Soon, I'll be able to access another truck that might get me home, and maybe I could find a family to stay with! You never know. Or I could end up in another dimension, or planet. Let's just pray to god that I don't.

I fumbled around with the latch on my backpack, trying to find the crumpled map deep hidden at the bottom. "Damn it!" It's covered in water from the storm last night! Cursing to myself, I smoothed the map out on my lap so that I could see all the landmarks. "Okay then . . . " I mumbled.

I used my finger to trace a path, the path I was following. I was already three quarters of the way to the post office, where all the delivery trucks arrive. Let's just hope I get there before any of the trucks drive off without me!


	2. Chapter 2, A New Green Pearl

**Finding Hina, Chapter 2**

Hina's POV

I collapsed onto the ground infront of the post office, puffing from the long run from the angry guards. Holy crap, can they run! Puffing, I tried hard to get up, but failed miserably. After not even five minutes, a young lady ran outside to meet me. "You poor dear, are you okay?" she chimed in her sweet voice, her forehead wrinkled with concern.

"I'm so thirsty . . . " I replied hoarsely, my throat screaming for water to quench the burning flame in my throat. The lady, who later told me her name was Nikola, helped me inside. She then explaining I was not at the post office, but at the small hotel known at The Pearl Piari. I tried my best to keep a friendly smile on my face, even if I was in a hurry to get outside, and find my brother.

"You kno, you could stay here." Nikola said, the worried expression planted on her face again. I was going to refuse, but I felt my bones ache from all the walking and I nodded without thinking it through. I followed her, my eyes ocassionally drooping from lack of sleep. I eventually made my way into my new room, and dropped onto the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

**Nikola's POV, Pearl Piari**

Poor thing, she looks exhausted. Maybe I should keep her here, till her parents come looking for her or something. Maybe she's an orphan, with no family at all! I watched her sleeping form, and sighed sadly. These things happen all the time though. Maybe I could get that sleep group of kids to help her. What were their names? Miku? Yumi, and Yukito? Something like that, anyway.

Creeping around the stairs as quietly as I can, as to not wake up the orphan girl, I continued my cleaning.

**BANG!**

**CRASH!**

SMASH!

Oh look, Hippo must be angry again. I watched the penguin hobble across the kitchen floor, three pleading princesses behind him. "No, Luchia, you must not go with the human boy!" he said stubbornly, as he continued to hobble around.

"B-But . . . !" I could hear the pink princess plead with the stubborn little penguin, who was facing the opposite direction and an anger mark planted on his wide forehead.

"No, Luchia-sama."

"Why not?"  
"Two words; Human. Boy"

"Who cares?"

"I DO, YOU DUMMY!"

Their argument must have been pretty loud, because I saw the girl – Hina, I think her name was – start coming down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, her greens streak falling in her eyes. "W-what's going on?" she said, obviously still tired.

"Who's that? She's so kawaii! She has a streak like Rina!" Hanon squealed, running over to inspect Hina, who was watching everyone confused enough as it is.

**BANG**

BOOM

CRASH!

More people to join the party? Oh great. I was going to start making supper, too.

"Konnichiwa~!" Shouted Miku loudly, slamming the door behind her loudly. Yumi bowed her head, as a sign of apologies for the ruckus, and Yukito appeared from behind her. He looked around, watching all the people.

Then, he spotted Hina.  
**  
Hina's POV**

I'm tired, I want to sleep longer! But these strange people are making lots of noise, and the girl with the blue hair keeps hugging me, and calling me kawaii! I yawned, rubbing my eyes, and noticed a boy about my age looking at me.

He had the same chocolate red-brown hair, and deep green eyes, and a single green streak in his hair. It's like we were . . . twins. He seems really familiar, too.

Noticing he was still staring, I hobbled back up to my new room, rubbing my eyes. A hand caught my wrist, twisting me around and pulling me into a hug.

" . . . Mai?"

I blinked rapidly as the girl hugging me let go, putting on her usual cool face. "Long time no see, hey?" she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. I gave a stiff nod. Jee, has she changed! She's not the cute, bickering little girl anymore, but a mature, beautiful girl with a short temper.  
"You've really . . . changed, Mai."

"What? Did you expect me to be short and cute still?"

". . . Maybe."

"Really Hina; You're as stupid as you were before."

"You're as mean as before."

**Miku's POV**

I don't know what's so special about finding Hina. She's been away for so long, she's probably dead anyway. I do miss her, though. We used to play with our dolls a lot together, before I met Yumi. Then we sort of drifted apart, and she hung out with her childhood friend, Mai and her twin, Yukito. But by the way she left, I'd say It'd been a runaway.

I looked at the girl, noticing the green streak in her hair. "Hey, she looks like Hina, right Yukito?" I said, without looking in his direction. No reply. "Yukito-San?" I said, turning. He was gone. I turned again, to see him rushing up the stairs in which I'm pretty sure the girl went back up.  
**  
Yukito's POV  
**  
I ran quickly up the stairs, desperate to see if it was really Hina. I rushed around corners, tripping on invisible items. Of course, she'd have been far away by now. "P-Please, Hina! Come back!" My voice echoed in the dark hallway, threatening to wake the ghosts. (Figure of speech)

I panted and puffed, looking in all the rooms for her, any sign of her. Then, I looked down the hallway.

The open window screamed at me, to tell me what happened.  
**  
Hina had been kidnapped.**

(Author's note: Since I promised a long chapter, I'm continuing part 2 on the same chapter!)

Mai's POV

"You'll never get away with this! Get away from us, demon things!" I shouted at the advancing water demons, who were grinning like maniacs. "We have come to capture you, and capture you we shall!" The lead water demon shouted, trapping Hina and I in a cage of streams of water. Hina, who had no idea what was going on, stood there shivering, crying.

I glared angrily, fumbling in my pocket for my pearl necklace, finding nothing. "Looking for . . . this?" a water demon said, answering my minds question. She held up the necklace, and I cursed angrily. "Hina, we can't go down like this! You have to know what we are! Who YOU are!" I said, nearly shouting at poor Hina, who become more distressed. |

"You're a pearl princess! That's why you don't remember having parents!"

**Hina's POV**

The world has gone numb to me. I can't move. I can't see anything. I can hear people shouting, running, but I cannot do anything. It's like I'm paralysed from shock. I won't move. I won't hear. Mai told me everything, in the moment where stress would burn me to the ground. I can hear her shouting at me, begging me nearly, to respond.

But I won't.

She lied to me.

My eyes snapped open, and I view the world around me. We're still trapped, and the water demons are lazily fighting off an angry Mai. Yumi and Miku have joined the fight too, as least I think they're Yumi and Miku. They look like them, but they are wearing strange outfits, puffy outfits that seem from a manga. And they're singing. Like angels.

Beside them, three boys are watching them, one of them staring at me. I choke out a sob. "Yoru!" I shrieked, attracting his attention. Then, the strange boy from before looked at me, his emerald eyes watching me intensely, mouthing something.

"Catch, Green pearl voice!"

He then pegged something at me, and it landed square in my hands. Before putting it on, something unexpected happened.

I was pushed off the cliff face.


End file.
